OverMaster Adapts Every Work Of Fiction Ever
by OverMaster
Summary: WARNING: The title might be slightly exaggerated and misleading.
1. Mahou Sensei Negima! Zero

You should know it well by now, shouldn't you? These characters, franchises and situations all belong to their original creators or the nice gentlemen with powerful lawyers who stole the moneymakers away from them creators. I am none of those, which is a shame because I'd really like having a team of evil lawyers to do my will.

These characters, franchises, scenarios and settings don't have anything to do with those from real life either, and if they do it's either legally covered parody or coincidence.

Warning: Several chapters of this thing might and probably will be for adults only. You were warned.

* * *

**OverMaster Adapts Every Work Of Fiction Ever**.

**(This Title Might Be Slightly Exaggerated and Misleading)**.

* * *

**OverMaster Adapts Mahou Sensei Negima! Volume Zero**.

* * *

"Welcome!" the white haired dark skinned giant in a nice evening suit greeted. "I'm your host tonight, Jack Rakan!"

"Chamo here!" said the white ermine.

"My name's Sayo!" added the tiny white haired cute doll with the ghost inside.

"And I'm Assistant Chiu-chi!" smiled the light brown haired, adorable vision of lovely perfection in a classy and light white dress this author has absolutely no favoritist hots for.

_What the hell am I doing here?!_ she thought then, rattled by the abrupt start she had just been bizarrely pulled into.

**"Tch!"** Even Rakan's mere tongue snaps were larger-than-life thundering. "I see you there, Glasses! That's your 'What the hell am I doing here?!' face!"

"This is not my-"

"To answer your question," he steamrolled her objection, "this is a bonus, shorter, easier-and-faster-to-write intro chapter for this idiotically ambitious, harebrained writing delirium to redo as many fictional works as OM-kun (that's the guy over there tapping on the computer keyboard!) can pull off! I figure he figured, 'Instead of writing all those stupid oneshots and adaptations at left and right, I might as well gather them all under a single umbrella and pretend they take place in a shared universe!"

"Well," Hasegawa Chisame huffed, a fist cocked on a hip, "that makes some sense, I guess. Having all the trash gathered at a single spot, and all that..."

"That's right!" Rakan said. "And to start, he chose a series he was well used to write for! Actual quality of his production aside! So get ready for anything, kids, because from here on, anything can happen! Anything he has ever seen, read or watched, he can twist it to his own warped views!"

"In other words, yet more lemons?" Chisame tiredly snarked.

Rakan shrugged. "Might be."

"Uwaaaa!" Aisaka Sayo wailed. "That's bad! He's never written a lemon scene using me!"

"... come to think about it, he hasn't, has he?" Albert 'Chamo' Chamomile wondered aloud. "I mean, he even skipped over your scenes while writing his own version of what was happening in _Stud Monkey_..."

Sayo hid her face in her tiny hands and sobbed. "I don't want to do it, noooooooo!"

"Come on, how many things that have you engaging in sex could he adapt?" asked Chisame. "I mean, there's Stud Monkey, which he's already doing elsewhere; and there's Miscalculation, but that'd be kinda wandering into dangerous ground, right? You don't even have scenes in the Ura Jamma series, or in Gambler Club's stuff... You have it easy compared to me, you know? I even have Negimarus to look out for!"

Sayo stopped to think about it for several more moments, then broke into lamentations again. "I'M NOT SEXY ENOUGH FOR ANYONE TO CARE ABOUT ME...!"

"Hey, hey, two of the new boss' biggest influences on Negima Fanfic Writing don't count as anyone now? Show some respect, Casper nee-chan!" Chamo chided.

"The new boss? Really, weasel?" Chisame grunted.

"Hey, the old boss kicked us like a bad habit to write Touta," the ermine countered.

Chisame sighed and waved a hand for the audience. "And when the author tracts start AGAIN, you know it's time to move on..."

* * *

"Okay, let's get to our first question..." Rakan said, pulling up an envelope from a rather meager pile of them.

"Wait, wait a sec there," Saotome Haruna walked in, and closer to them. "Are we just gonna retread the same stupid questions that really didn't answer any of the important lingering questions the manga left?"

"What have I just said about the author tracts...?" Chisame rasped.

"It's not a matter of author tracts!" Haruna protested. "With retellings of actual stories, you can pull off interesting new twists, but with this... are we really going to show the same crap about Negi thinking only of men, or about Yue pulling on tails? Where's the interest on that?"

Chisame's eyebrow twitched. "You might have a point there, but even if you say so..."

Rakan rasped louder and read aloud, "Is this shit going to be in the same style of Merged Mahora confusing bullcrap OM has been harping on ever since the original Unequally Rational and Emotional? If so, what's Haruna's relation to the Nerima Saotomes this time?"

"Oh, that. Now that's a semi-good question, I guess," Haruna hummed, a hand on her mouth. "You see, the thing where Ranma-kun was my dad was fine for a while, but ultimately kinda killed a lot of the things you could do with the current day Negima and Ranma settings pulled together, so... over the last while, OM's preferred playing me as Ranma-kun's dear Imouto, daughter of Nodoka-mama and Genma-papa. My mama didn't have a lot of time to look after me while searching for my father and brother, so she dropped me at Mahora! Although we don't have a lot of money, it was okay, because the Headmaster and my family go from long ago!"

"Isn't that called corruption?" wondered Sayo.

"So now you see, dear readers," Chisame said, "if you ever happen to have children, which I'm sure you will, because most Internet fans aren't hopeless virgins who masturbate to cute cosplayers, remember, always keep a close eye on them and don't drop them to their own devices in private schools, or they might end up like Paru here."

"HEEEYYYY!"

* * *

"As for our next question..." Rakan pulled out another envelope, "in the original bonus manga, you showed what happened when you pulled on Collet and Emily's tails, but you never actually showed what'd happen if you tugged on their ears, so what-"

Chisame snatched the letter down from his hands, crumpled it into a ball, and tossed it aside. "Next," she plainly said.

"Thank you!" Collet Farandole's voice said from off-stage.

Rakan pouted. It wasn't a pretty sight at all. "It'd have been kinky..."

* * *

Chamo read the next question. "Why doesn't OM like writing Kotaro and Natsumi?"

"Yeah, that's right! Why doesn't he?" asked the short and freckled Murakami Natsumi, walking onstage as well. "He even skipped all over our lemon scene in Stud Monkey, and he's always pairing me up with Negi-kun! Why am I his replacement Nodoka?"

"Because he likes you better than Honya-chan, but he thinks your dynamics with Kotaro-kun force you into a tired average Tsundere role, maybe?" Rakan supposed, squinting to look at a cue card from off camera, and then actually reaching over to grab it and pull it close to his face. "Ah, yeah, I got it right."

"What's wrong with my Bro?" Chamo asked. "What's Dogboy have than he doesn't, and then some?"

Chisame crossed her arms and sighed. "This is where a few hurt Kotaro fans start imply we have something against him..."

"Which isn't true! OM-sama actually likes Kotaro a lot, he just doesn't like him and Theatre Girl here as a couple!" Rakan added, continuing reading from the cue card. "Sheesh, 'OM-sama'? For real?!"

"Theatre Girl?!" Natsumi cried.

"Hey, it's a cute nickname!" Sayo opined. "Far better than 'Casper-chan', anyway...!"

* * *

"Hey, it's a repeat here," Rakan snorted, reading the next letter. "They're asking about Mana-chan's past again. Well, since I'm better qualified to speak on the subject than anyone else..."

Chisame, Chamo, Haruna, Natsumi and Sayo all curiously looked at him, expecting to see in any moment a red dot on his forehead, and then a shot going through his head.

However...

"Nothing. **Nothing happened**," Roronoa Zoro commented, casually walking past by.

"Huh. Well, that was unexpected. And I don't mean the One Piece cameo," Rakan said. "If anything, we'd spent too long without a gratuitous crossover..."

Now standing behind him, the exotic Tatsumiya Mana dryly said, "There's no need for it anymore. Negima is dead, it will never return, and sadly, it has taken me that to realize it was a sad loss for my past to never stand revealed. Now, because of that lost chance, I stand on the edge of complete oblivion..."

"Hey, at least you have a chance of showing up in UQ Holder yet," Chamo told her.

"... and that's any better...?" asked Mana.

"... point."

Chisame rasped. "I have even more reasons to hate the outcome than you guys, but could we drop the author tracts already, please...?"

"So," Sayo said, "Rakan-san, are you really Tatsumiya-san's father, like in...?"

The huge man chuckled. "Well, actually, you'll see-!"

**BAM!**

Chisame stared at Mana. "Tatsumiya..."

She pocketed her handgun back. "I don't want to go **that** far into my past."

* * *

Insert random Konosetsu question here as they revive Rakan with the Dragon Balls, but the author isn't too much into Konosetsu either.

* * *

"... at least not as bad of an idea as reviving Frieza, I guess?" Chisame sighed, exasperated.

"When will we see a chapter on Hayate the Combat Butler?" Natsumi read the next question.

Rakan took another cue card, ignoring the muffled orders on the correct way to read them out. Holding the card before his face, he said, "I quote the man, 'Hayate is a series that isn't half as cute or funny as it thinks it is'."

"In other words, it's overrated as hell," Chisame nodded sagely.

"You think everything is overrated," Haruna said. "No wonder you're his favorite."

"We rank like third and sixth, I think, so I guess we aren't that badly placed either?" Natsumi asked, gesturing back and forth between Haruna and herself.

"What am I, like number eighteen?" Mana pondered. "Not that anyone really cares, me least of all..."

* * *

"Why doesn't OM-sama like Fate?" Sayo read the next question.

"There with the 'sama' again," Haruna said. "He writes that stuff himself, doesn't he?"

"Well, duh," Chisame replied.

Rakan smiled. "Well, why would he like the little pale turd? He's the seen-before-to-death, fujoshi-bait, shallow beyond a few token traits to try and paint him as deep, overpowered, clichéd, by-the-numbers jerk who never really pays for his actions we've been shown millions of times before. He's also petty and creepily fixated, and if anything he only will grow far worse over time. He's still being his Oh-I'm-So-Mysterious-And-Cool self long after dozens of much better characters like Your Truly are most likely dead without ever showing the best of themselves, and-"

"While I'm glad you aren't reading the cue cards the wrong way again, and I don't necessarily disagree with that," Chisame cut in, "please, PLEASE no more author tracts, will you?"

"Actually, that's my personal take on it," Rakan said. "Oh, and Accelerator sucks too."

Chisame rubbed her head. "Great, now we'll get hate reviews from Index fans as well..."

"It'll still be a step up from the usual getting no reviews?" Sayo offered.

"Hey, what's with that derogative use of 'fujoshi'?!" Haruna complained. "And Accelerator-kun's a cutie with a lot of Character Development! Seriously, you biased guys!"

"That's a wrap then, at least for now," Mana blandly waved a hand for the audience. "Join us next time, when we'll hopefully have something better to offer..."

"I wouldn't bet too highly on, though," Chisame said.

"Damn right," Haruna nodded.

"DO YOU WANT TO SCARE EVERYONE AWAY?!" Chamo cried.

* * *

And no, after all he's worried and cared for and grown hugely concerned about his students, even if he isn't romantically attracted towards any of them (last minute unreveal asspull aside), it's not even funny as a joke saying Negi 'only thinks about men', either.

"Damn right!" Haruna nodded.

* * *

**THE END**.

* * *

"I'm telling you! We've started with the freaking wrong foot! This was nothing but a long, long string of Author Tracts!" Chisame protested.

"Hello!" Kagurazaka Asuna happily walked in. "We're starting with Chapter Zero right now, aren't we...?"


	2. Unequally Rational and Emotional

Akamatsu and Kodansha own Negima. Others own other things. Whatever. Let's just move on already.

I'm poor, I make no money from this. You already know that too.

Alrighty then.

* * *

**OverMaster Adapts Every Work Of Fiction Ever**.

**(This Title Might Be Slightly Exaggerated and Misleading)**.

* * *

**OverMaster Adapts Unequally Rational and Emotional's Prologue, with a Decadent Habits Twist**.

* * *

_One year ago, this happened:_

"Well, Hasegawa-san? Aren't you going to walk in? There's nothing inside that you should be wary of."

A bigger lie had never been told before.

But trusting the golden blond woman's voice, since it was charged with an unmistakable sense of authority like that of a general, the young Chisame had no choice but nodding and walking in as told. Only to stop immediately and yelp in horror at the sight of the scene waiting for her inside.

There was a naked mannequin of sorts over the room's main table, lying on its back with its vacant green eyes fixed on the roof above. The weird thing was the mannequin blinked at random intervals, and its chest rose up and then came down in a blasphemous imitation of human breathing, and its hands wiggled their long thin fingers as the girl looming over the doll's body worked on its mechanical entrails, her face covered by a wielding mask that barely allowed to see her black pigtails poking out of the back of her head.

"Sp-Springfield-sensei!" Chisame screeched, rushing back to clash against the taller female's stomach. "What's that girl doing there?"

"Oh, for the love of all that is-" the woman looked in, scowling as she contemplated the delirious situation for a moment before calling out, "Hakase-san!"

"What?" a muffled question came from inside the mask. The masked girl's thin frame, hunchbacked over her awfully messy work, covered all over by large and smelly spots of grease, oil, and some substance eerily similar to thick, crimson blood, didn't move away from her labor at all.

"Hakase Satomi-san!" Arika Springfield walked in, past Chisame, directly facing the room's prior inhabitant. "This is a serious violation of the terms of your stay here. Cease these experimentations immediately, or you will be reported."

Finally, that had made her to turn her welder off and lift the mask off her cute, bespectacled, dirty face. She gave the mature female a somewhat wounded look.

"B-But I'm almost reaching my deadline, and the labs are still undergoing repairs! If I want to finish before—"

"We don't want to hear any excuses," Arika said, stern and far colder than she had been while politely showing Chisame the Mahora campus. "That behavior won't be tolerated anymore now you have a roommate."

"I'm not going to be her roommate!" Chisame had quickly protested.

"Hasegawa-san, please," the blonde had reassumed a more gentle tone as she calmly ushered her forward, towards the other girl and the robot thing. "My point still stands, as you have no reason to fear being here. This young lady, despite her... quirks, is just your age, and I trust she will have as much to teach you as you will teach her. Meet Hakase Satomi, your roommate and classmate for the duration of this term, and possibly the rest of your formation at Mahora as well."

Chisame cringed while looking at the freak's face. And the freak looked back, with large and curious black eyes, full with an eccentric spark not too unlike that of a drunken monkey. Eyes that were pretty much the only clean thing in that face splattered all over with ill smelling chemical leftovers.

The freak was the one to break the awkward silence with an unfazed, "When did you mention a roommate?"

"You were handed a report on the subject last week," Arika informed her.

"I don't remember that," the Hakase girl replied.

"As per the Headmaster's requests, I even left a reminder note pinned on your icebox," the blonde with the mismatched eyes added, her voice just slightly strained.

"You did?" the strange girl craned her neck back towards a door and into her kitchen. "Oh, it's true! Yes, I think I do remember now."

Chisame gave another imploring desperate stare up at the shapely and attractive female. Sadly, she seemed unmoved by her plight, despite her somewhat empathic glance and her sparse but sympathetic patting on the poor girl's right shoulder.

"She is a soul in need of friends here, just like you are," the Headmaster's assistant shared with her. "I'm positive you'll both find what you are looking for, even without realizing it, in each other."

The mannequin chose that moment to creepily rotate her eyes towards Chisame, scaring her even more.

"Eeek!"

Arika's hold on Chisame's shoulder became strong as steel in that exact moment, to better prevent her from running away. "My apologies. It would seem I have forgotten to also mention Karakuri Chachamaru-san, another of your future condisciples in Class 1-A."

"What? She's the anatomic display for the class, you mean!" the brown haired girl quickly corrected her.

"Pleased to meet you, Hasegawa-san," the thing spoke with a soft, polite, but perfectly inhuman and sterile voice. "I will be glad to help you with anything I can."

Then it reached up with a hand, grabbing one of Chisame's to give it a gentle and feminine shake.

"Kyaaaa!" Chisame screeched, scared out of her wits. It was so cold! Like a corpse's!

She let the heavy handbags she was carrying to fall down and still attempted to escape, only to immediately stumble into the conveniently placed and firmly planted shapely body of Springfield-sensei. "Please, you can't do this! You have to reassign me!" she begged.

"Please do keep your wits about yourself, Hasegawa-san," the foreigner instructed, voice still just as professional and even. "There is no need to fear from Karakuri-san either, and in any event, she will be sleeping in Hakase-san's workshop as soon as it is repaired."

"Actually, I haven't programmed her to follow sleep patterns yet," the dirty weirdo piped in. "I don't think I will, actually. Too bothersome, and there are more efficient ways to recharge energy. Oh, sorry. My manners."

She walked briskly to Chisame and quickly took her hands into a much firmer, almost tomboyish, rather clumsy handshake. "Excuse my forgetting you! I have been in an absorbing nonstop finishing procedure for Chachamaru for the last few weeks, and I haven't had the time for much else, I'm afraid. Want to watch?" she offered.

"Hakase-san, I am positive I have just told you to stop those procedures in your roommate's presence," Arika repeated herself, the strain growing tenser.

"Oh, yes. That..." Hakase sighed, disappointed.

Chisame made a face, looking down at the prone object they seemed to be trying to pass as some sort of human being. "What... what is this... Why are you..."

"I am an artificial intelligence developed under commission of the Mahora Robotics Club," the mannequin informed flatly. "I am going to enlist in this year's first grade class A as a test of my capacities regarding interaction with Japanese modern society. As such, I eagerly look forward my continuing intermingling with your gracious person, Hasegawa-san."

"S-Stop that!" Chisame gasped. "The fact you're being so polite just makes you scarier!"

"Um, maybe I should readjust her speech patterns. Less flowery, more concise and to the point, okay? Okay. I got it," the Dr. Frankenstein wannabe absently stated while wiping her hands clean with a towel that had been lying on a nearby chair. She then handed it over to Chisame, who only then noticed her own hands were just as dirty after the mad scientist's handshake. With a disgusted grimace, she was fast to wipe them as clean as she could.

The whole living room was an absolute mess, as a matter of fact, and she was sure the rest of the dorm would be even worse. Would she have to clean all of that up? She couldn't set a webcamera and allow her just started community of fans to watch... THAT!... around herself. Her wonderful web project would die on its crib!

But of course, the girl with the messy pigtails who was looking at her face couldn't care any less about any of that, could she? She was just there, smiling as a dumb frat boy who had just farted.

Finally, Chisame dared to make the question she had been dreading for the last few minutes.

"Umm... where is the bathroom, please?"

"Well, heh heh," Hakase Satomi scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. "I don't think you should walk in there just yet. You'll see, I was testing Chachamaru's water endurance there a few hours ago, and—"

Chisame bit her lower lip, whimpering under her breath.

That would be a hideously long school year.

* * *

**To be Continued? ****Why is Arika free and taking Shizuna's traditional role long before Negi even arrives to Mahora? And where is Nagi in this continuity anyway? What will happen once Negi arrives? I know the answers, but is anyone even interested at all on another URAE Alternate Universe take to answer these questions? No? I thought so.**


	3. Mahou Sensei Negima! Period 59

I don't own Negima, Mai HiME, Suzumiya Haruhi, School Days, To Love Ru, Lyrical Nanoha, or any other successful franchise of popular entertainment. However, I do own a handgun. And I'm standing right behind you, right now, holding it.

Just kidding. It's actually a shotgun.

I make no money from this, because seriously, who would ever pay anything to read anything I wrote?

* * *

**The Law Of Narrative Casualities**.

* * *

_Monday Afternoon:_

"Ouch! Ouch, ouch, ouch! Ow! Ow, ow, ow!" Negi lamented as Konoka applied, time after time, a piece of cotton bathed in alcohol on his swollen, half-bandaged face and its wounds.

They were in Negi's room with Chisame, Satomi, Chamo, Matoi and Asuna, the afternoon after the test fight with Chachamaru. It had been rather uncomfortable, explaining Negi's bruises to those students and staff members not in the know, that morning.

"Negi-kun, please, don't squirm..." Konoka pleaded softly, changing the cotton piece with a new one. "Come on, after all the physical punishment you took last night, this is nothing in comparison, and you weren't complaining then..."

"The pain often only shows up long after you're hit," said Asuna, who knew a lot on getting into scraps and taking hits herself.

"I... I'm sorry, Konoka-san..." their teacher tried his best to stay still.

"Are you sure you can't just fully heal him at once, like you did in Kyoto, Konoe?" Chisame frowned. "He was much worse that time, and yet it was easy for you..."

"Yeah," Konoka nodded. "But I have no idea how to do that all over again. I was just going on what Eva-chan and Maga Alba-chan were telling me. I'm still an ignorant on the use of magic...!"

"I'm sure Eva-sama won't have any issues with teaching you magic now the Bro passed her test!" a satisfied Chamo crowed. "She said she'd take the whole group under her wing if our leader met her expectations, didn't she?"

"Yes!" Negi managed to nod, and even smile, although the inflated right side of his mouth gave his smile a strange appearance. "She even gave me her permission to continue with Ku-san's training, too!"

"Well, we might need it after that whole business with those crazy Servants and Masters," Chisame muttered grimly. "I'd like to believe we can just stay out of their way, but it's never that easy, is it?"

"What is worse, none of the Servants we have seen matched the pictures we were shown by Kuro-san," Satomi said. "Even the classes are not the same ones they described. For the purposes of our research on them, we are starting from zero."

Then, briefly, a thought balloon hovered over her head. She pictured the woman called Shield strapped to a steel table as she gave her an extensive checkup to see what made her function and how she differed from a normal human being, and a wide disturbing grin spreaded itself along her lips. "But that is okay, I have always cherished the intellectual thrill of a near impossible to decipher mystery..."

"Um, okay, yeah, sure," Chisame grumbled. "Anyway, don't strain yourself too much today, Sensei. Or tomorrow, for that matter."

"Ah? But Chisame, I promised Master we'd go to our first official training session tonight!" Negi blinked.

"Under those conditions? You barely can walk without supporting yourself on someone!"

"Don't worry! I've been feeling much better and better as the day goes on. Right now, I don't feel half as bad as I did during classes!"

"Big deal," Asuna chuckled. "I always feel much worse at classes than at any other time, too!"

"So," Negi continued, "At this rate, I'm sure I'll feel in shape to fight again tonight!"

With a small pout, Konoka applied the cotton on his skin again. "YOW! AH! Konoka-san, not there, please!-!"

"Yeah," Chisame said. "You're feeling better than ever, I see..."

Then, somehow, Negi felt a pair of beautiful eyes blinking. He felt them outside, in some strange way he couldn't explain. The sensation lasted only one second, but that still was enough to make him tense up and spring up to his feet, clutching his father's staff.

"What's wrong, Bro?" asked Chamo.

Negi looked out the open window. "I could swear someone was watching us..."

Konoka sniffed the air, catching on a sweet raft coming from the outside. "Ah, what's that? It smells so nice..."

Then a single black tiny thing, something smaller than one of Negi's fingers, floated into the room delicately, brought in the breeze blowing through the window.

The boy teacher caught it in mid-air and gave it a good close look. "A rose petal? From a... black rose?"

"Yeah, well, that's unusual, but still, why the shocked face, Negi?" Asuna asked.

"Haven't the librarians told you yet?" Chisame asked her in turn. "Recently, they met a guy who calls himself the Black Rose Baron, who prowls around the Academy tossing black roses while playing hero."

"It's a girl, I'm telling you! A girl who smells a lot like Nekane-sis!" Chamo protested.

* * *

"Okay," Masuto Chizuno said, stopping the video and tapping on the screen with a black pen's tip, "this is basically where we were left. Negi has had his test fight against Chachamaru, passed it even if just barely, and now is going to start training under Evangeline. Right. That's a good jump-in point, the problem being-"

"You're stuck, running out of steam, yeah, we know," Kageyama Yamiko nodded, long legs crossed elegantly, just enough of it peeking from under her dark red dress as to be suggestive without falling into vulgarity. "And this is the point where you freak out because you went in without a long term plan and now are crushed under the weight of your own plotlines."

"All the result of shoddy improvisation and throwing in as much as you could without realizing even crack has to have a method!" Senou Kaede cheerily chirped.

Masuto's shoulders drooped. "... yeah. Basically, that. You two got the point quite nicely. You're the best inner reflection echoes derivated from real world friends a man can hope for."

Kaede looked at Kageyama. "I betcha my real self asks for less dialogue rewrites from me than yours."

"You say that as if that's a good thing..." she replied.

"Ahem!" Masuto rasped. "Basically, the issue is, yes, I goofed up big time. From here on, I've hit the old dreaded Post-Kyoto Wall. I'll keep coming up with ways to come around it, but all those, after a few segments, peter out and die, one after another."

"And, at the same time, you also keep coming up with all these reboots of the original idea, all of which come with their own sets of issues..." Kageyama reminded him.

"A-yep," Masuto said, pointing towards the whiteboard with all the different, intricated branches of the original concept doodled all over it. "And when one fails as well, for some reason or another, I'm left with even less energy for the next try, which leads me into a continued downwards spiral..."

"Is this discussion of your inner creative turmoil an attempt to ape Eisner at his most meta?" Senou asked.

Masuto looked back at him. "Have you read Will Eisner? No offense, but it doesn't strike me as your sort of thing. I've never seen you referencing it."

Kaede shrugged. "You're the one writing my lines this time. Maybe we can fix this after editing, too?"

Kageyama sighed, tapping a foot down. "Gentlemen, gentlemen. You know, Masuto-kun, if this is your way of saying you want to go with that whole reboot idea after all..."

* * *

**Act One: You Only Die Twice, Unless You're Lancer!**

The morning after Kagurazaka Asuna's birthday, Hasegawa Chisame woke up with a heavy, groggy head and a thick taste of fetid breath in her mouth.

As usual of late, Negi slept hugging her midsection and Matoi was clinging onto her back, one of her hands firmly gripping Chisame's right breast. Hakase soundly slept at Negi's opposite side, hugging him, half of both her legs poking out of Chisame's bunk, a bunk that obviously was not made with four people at once, not even petite people, in mind.

As Chisame absently back-punched Matoi in the face to get her off herself, her mind vaguely drifted back to Kagurazaka's party. Iinchou harassing Negi, Negi annoyingly not realizing he was being harassed, Kakizaki and Saotome harassing Negi even more, Negi being even more of an annoyingly oblivious lost case, Kagurazaka creepily hanging onto poor Takahata-sensei, Konoe throwing blatant hints at the sack of nerves that was Sakurazaki all night long, having to lower Itoshiki-sensei from the ceiling fan thrice through the night, Hakase and Shiina being so messily lovey-dovey to each other, Negi mentally scarring everyone with his rendition of 'Happy Birthday To You'...

And then, Kagurazaka just falling on her face into the birthday cake.

Which, even to Chisame, looked just plain hilarious at the first moment or two... before everyone realized Kagurazaka wasn't moving anymore.

And then everything became oddly fuzzy and blurry after that.

But no, nothing really bad could have possibly happened, or else they wouldn't be there right now, back at home as usual, as if nothing had-

**"ASUNA-SAN!"** Negi suddenly cried, bolting up on the mattress, terrified and startling Satomi and Tsunetsuki back into full awareness. In his underwear drawer, Chamo also woke up with a perfect back flip through the air, landing on his face on the floor with a weak groan of pain.

Chisame shifted around on one side, watching her young teacher and Magister panting and wheezing, eyes wide. "Good morning," she deadpanned.

"Asuna-san...!" Negi inhaled and exhaled. "Is she, is she-!"

"Unmmmm, Sensei..." Matoi yawned, smacking her lips together. "Don't worry, she recovered just as soon, remember? Everyone had a good laugh and we agreed Asuna-san should just start sleeping more..."

"Although I remember declaring her clinically dead as Iinchou-san and Konoe-san cried in despair," Satomi mused aloud with enough sang froid to make the others uncomfortable. "Funny, I can't remember much about that, _or_ after that, but..."

Negi, who had just pulled Asuna's Pactio card from under his pillow, where he always kept his whole set, ran a hand down his coldly sweating face. The Card was intact and as colorful as ever, thank God. "Y-Yeah, I think... I guess the incident gave me nightmares afterwards, somehow. Sorry if I overreacted..."

"In any instance, it was a curiously abnormal event to befall someone as healthy as Kagurazaka-san," Satomi mused aloud. "Perhaps that's why it influenced our subconscious minds...?"

"Hey, whattsa matter?" the sleepy white ermine muttered from the floor. "Did someone wake up with the Bro's wee stuck into her-"

Satomi accidentally landed on her feet on him as she dropped from the top bunk. "Oh, my apologies! I must be still half asleep."

* * *

Asuna looked rather fine as ever when they met her in the hallway shortly after exiting for another day of classes, Konoka already moving on rollerskates at her side. "Last night?" the redhead asked, scratching her chin as they headed together for the front hall. "Oh, yeah, that. It's not like I remember a lot about it, but... I fainted for a second or two, right? Maybe Haruna poured something in my drink."

"Why must it always be Saotome-san's fault?" Negi sighed.

"I don't even remember that, how weird..." hummed Konoka, her cute thoughtful pout growing even more intense. And cuter. "Shouldn't it worry us anyway? For all of us to have such a big blank in our minds..."

"I don't have any blanks in mine," Matoi said, moving quite closely to a frowny Chisame. "I remember every minute of sticking close to Chisame-sama as we watched you cleaning Asuna-san's face, and then walking back home, and then asking her to share her bed with me, and then... Oooohhh, it's too embarassing and precious to share it like this!" she cooed, red-cheeked.

"Nothing happened!" Chisame roared. "You just fell asleep on my bed, that's it! I can remember that much!"

"Ah! Even while forgetting everything else, Chisame-sama remembers me in her bed! How sublime!"

"Gah!" Asuna gasped, looking at the Sempai. "You were there!"

"Yes, always," Matoi nodded.

"Asuna-san!" Yukihiro Ayaka gasped as she and Sasaki Makie joined them at the front hall itself, before most other students could have gotten out of their rooms. "Thank Heavens you're okay! I, um, I had the... strangest dream about you last night, and-"

"Ohhhh, hoo ho hoooo!" Konoka giggled/chuckled mischievously.

Ayaka blushed and recoiled while Makie walked up to Negi and cheerily greeted him and his roommates. "Konoka-san, please! A certain nocive company in that Library Cub must be rubbing off on you. Please do something about that immediately."

"Huh. Was it a dream about my death?" Asuna nonchalantly asked. "Looks like the brat and the Prof had those too. Shouldn't it have made you happy, Iinchou?"

Ayaka narrowed her blue eyes. "Do you think that lowly of me, Kagurazaka-san?"

"Do you want the polite answer, or the honest one?" Asuna asked back.

"H-How rude!" the blonde gasped. "And after I worried so much about you... just like I'd worry about any other of the students under my guidance!"

"Uh-huh," Konoka smiled. "Iinchou, you're so shaken over that dream, you haven't told Negi-kun his good morning!"

Reminded of that unforgivable mistake, Ayaka immediately whipped around to bow deeply to Negi. "Oh dear, she's right! I'm so terribly sorry, Negi-sensei! Please forgive such foolish transgression from your humble student and Ministra...!"

"Ah, there's nothing to forgive, Iinchou-san," Negi said, a big fat drop of sweat on his head. "Good morning to you, as well..."

"No 'M' word in public, Iinchou...!" Chisame angrily hissed.

"Ahem. Of course, it seems I forgot that as well," Ayaka apologized, tossing some hair back. "I'm still getting used to... well, you know."

"Ah, c'mon, guys!" Makie said, grabbing Negi by an arm and pulling him towards the door she was pushing open. "Stop being so fussy and let's just go out to enjoy another beautiful day at..." Then she actually looked outside, and her tone grew far weaker. "... Mahora...?"

Chisame looked abover her shoulders and Negi's to see what had left them so shocked all of a sudden, and the first thing she realized was the gigantic arc at the entrance of the academic grounds, past a new bridge separating them from the dorm grounds and their inhabitants. None of those had been there the day before, and most disconcerting of all, the main Academy building past the arc was considerably bigger and taller now as well, being far more of an imposing tower than ever before. It would have been somewhat intimidating even if it hadn't just popped into existence overnight like that.

"... well," Konoka finally said, "Either Grandpa just got himself some terrific architects, or something very odd is happening here."

* * *

"Then let be known, I'm not that happy, or at least I shouldn't be that happy, with the whole Nekane plot thread being lost, **_after_** you made me write Nekane into the Unequally Gambler Club series. Which you still haven't finished posting, by the way," Kageyama finished, arms folded and glare sharp.

Masuto gulped loudly. "I swear I'll put it in AO3 as soon as I can!"

"You'd better," she calmly warned.

"If you're rebooting, or retconning, whatever, I still think you should use Superboy Prime!" Kaede insisted.

Masuto ran a hand down his own face. "I'm not using Superboy Prime, because Superboy Prime's better used after establishing a previous set of alternate dimension Supermen, and he's still too relatively obscure for audiences at large, to just bring him like that! Besides, he's kind of sucky."

"I think he has potential..." Kaede half-pouted, which came more naturally to him in his current shota-loli-futa state. That hasn't been undone yet, right?

"Everyone has potential, that's why I keep bringing so many characters in and why I keep getting myself over my head!" Masuto, aka OverMaster aka OM, despaired, running the next video segment as his eyes began resembling a Danganronpa character's and then spiarlling around for extra effect. "Remember that reboot idea came around in the first place also so I could add Kill La Kill and Nisekoi and Haganai characters into the mix...!"

* * *

Skuld and Keiichi hadn't been having a good morning.

Sitting across the breakfast table at the large house placed next to the local temple, they stared, flabbergasted, at how Tatsumiya Mana calmly ate, sitting next to her much less elegantly eating disciple and apprentice Munakata Shiho. That, on itself, wouldn't have been too much of a terribly weird sight for Skuld, after the events of the last few temporal iterations. Having waken up in a temple room earlier, however, while something she had done a lot during her first few times on Midgard, had stopped being part of her routine long, long ago.

And now, sharing her home's table with not only Mana and Shiho, but priest Masaki Katsuhito, his grandson Masaki Tenchi, and Tenchi's father Nobuyuki, was a combination of bizarre factors that never before had come together in a single iteration.

Keiichi opened his mouth to ask something again, but Skuld discreetly kicked him under the table to keep him quiet until she could figure out what the Nifelheim was happening. Last thing they needed right now was yet another reason for their housemates out of nowhere to think they had gone slightly bonkers that day. They barely could remember anything between being invited to Kagurazaka Asuna's birthday party and waking up at the Mahora area shrine's residence that very same morning...

Then, after rushing out of his bedroom to find out where he was, Keiichi had run into the other boy, who was coming back from the carrot fields, and naturally asked him, bewildered, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?!"

"Eh?" the other boy blinked. "Are you feeling okay, Morisato-san?"

"And how do you know my name?!"

"... shouldn't I know it by now?"

It had been a very awkward morning after that. Eventually, Skuld, while forcing Keiichi to keep his damn big mouth closed, pinned it on having eaten some bad food the night before, or perhaps Saotome putting something in their drinks, and even Mana seemed to buy that, or at least let it slide without really caring one way or another at all.

* * *

"- so you too, huh?" Skuld frowned as her scooter raced Hakase's, Keiichi fearfully clinging to her as tightly as Chisame and Negi clung onto Satomi. They basically ignored the angry protests of Ayaka and Asuna from long behind them, as the two plus Makie and Konoka tried to keep up as best as they could in their way towards the gigantic, threatening even, school. Matoi was not currently anywhere in sight, but she would probably reappear right behind Chisame, somehow, any moment now. "Quite intriguing. It would seem the time space continuum has just suffered an axis alteration, probably while still reeling from the dimensional crossing around your class trip..."

"Negi still has all the cards, and our memories of the world as it used to be and Asuna-san's, Tsunetsuki-sempai's, Iinchou-san's and Sasaki-san's seem to all coincide with each other," Satomi reported, "so whatever has brought these changes up, doesn't seem to have affected our prior selves. Unless, of course, that's simply the way we are remembering it all, but..."

"Have you tried contacting the other cards' holders?" asked Skuld, as they zoomed past the other students, fast enough they couldn't really understand their conversation. "See if their memories also coincide with yours?"

"Negi thought it best to discuss that personally, at the school!" Satomi said. "Given the incredibly high amount of variables to consider, I agree that would seem the best course of short-term action! And... what the..." she said as she stopped the scooter to an abrupt halt, ignoring the muffled cries of Negi and Chisame as they slammed against her back. And the pain on her spine, for that matter. Looking up, way up, at the giant arc over the bridge's entrance, they saw a badly beaten young man, in nothing but boxers, tied up to the arc's surface. "How shockingly... barbaric...!"

Skuld had also brought her own scooter to a more elegant stop, and she and Keiichi looked up as well. "What the Hild," the young goddess clenched her teeth together. "Don't tell me-!"

Finally, the panting Asuna, Konoka, Ayaka and Makie came to a halt behind them as well, and the masses of students all around them were slowing down too, gathering in a tight crowd to look up in fear and uncertainty. The nervous, rapid chattering and gossiping began in full force.

"I wonder what did this one do..."

"Oh, I just got texted, Hikari-chan's telling me he stole a Gokou and was caught with it-"

"Is he still alive...?"

"I think I see him twitching...!"

"I wonder if he was working for Kurokami...?"

"... okay, who is grabbing my ass now?"

Negi, terribly pale and bug-eyed, whispered in utter confusion and dread, "What is going on here?! That, that poor boy...!"

"Oh dear!" Ayaka placed a fist on her own mouth, gently nibbling on her knuckles.

"I think," Asuna stated categorically, "we definitely owe someone a good punch in the mouth."

"... I wanna go home, to good ol' safe Nekomi!" Keiichi gasped.

"Don't worry, Chisame-sama, I'll protect you from this random chain of shock value events!" Matoi stated, appearing right behind Chisame as predicted.

"Ah! You were here?!" gasped Keiichi.

"Yes, always," Matoi patiently sighed. "You know, generally I don't do this more than once before actually getting to the school..."

And then, there was a powerful voice from way above.

**_"Fear is Freedom! Control is Liberty! Contradiction is Truth! That is the reality of this world!"_**

Looking way, way, way, even higher than the arc, across the bridge, Makie wrinkled her nose up. "Maybe we still can call it a sick day?" she asked in a tiny voice.

For she, they, had just laid eyes on...

* * *

"Technically," Senou pointed out, "you already had the Haganai characters in..."

Masuto sobbed. "But that 'children from the future posing as Chisame's cousins' idea sucks so much! I mean, just go through it carefully! I mean," he added with a quick placating look at the scowling Kageyama, "that can work quite well when it's done to single character like Rika..."

Kageyama held a pointer finger up. "I'm not validating or denying your current suppositions about my own incoming plot developments. That being said, carry on."

"... well, that's what I read from how you write her," he meekly said. And then, "But I'd pretty much prefer writing Kodaka and Kobato as Chisame and Sora's siblings! But, trying to write them retroactively into Unequally continuity is a pain! It looked so badly patched on when I did it in _The Sum of All Our Parts_!"

"And," Senou hummed, "you can write the Nisekoi cast in just fine at any point, too. It's not like they're vital to the magical community's backstory, or they SHOULD be related to any previous characters. As for Kill La Kill, I kinda liked how you tried to write them in for your next try, the one where you'd keep the old continuity..."

* * *

"So, this Kikukawa-sempai... who was she again?" asked Asuna, scratching her own chin.

Haruka gave her an aghast stare. "It can't be! Such ingratitudity! After all Yukino's done for this school! The program of increasing the Library Budget! The treaty of peace with Honnoji Academy! The 'hand one slingshot, get one afternoon with Hoin-sensei' incentive for elementary students! To think someone who has done so much for Mahora is forgotten so quickly!"

"Ah yes, the old, bloody days of war with Honnoji..." Asuna mused, while Chisame shuddered bitterly. "Man, that School Council President of theirs was a bitch. Is she still at charge?"

"Language, Asuna-san!" Negi chided.

Haruka huffed, placing a fist on a hip and looking aside. "She has an imposing, powerful and very elegant voice, but that's all that's good about her. She's nothing but an obsessionate control freak, a maniac of rules over the wellbeing of people, a bossy elitist and she needs, as Asuna-san and other hooligans would say, a good urgent lay!"

At that point, several disbelieving glares fell on her, but she was blissfully oblivious to all.

Negi blinked. "What's 'a good urgent lay'?" he asked, because he was not in one of those OTHER OverMaster fanfics.

"The opposite of a bad and unnecessary lay, duh," Chisame skipped over the question. And then very quickly added, "Anyway, while it sucks your friend's missing, Sempai, maybe we should just leave-"

"For the girl who bought us a whole library wings of treaties into Applied Thermodinamics!" Hakase pumped a fist up. "She needs us!"

"That's the spirit!" Haruka bumped her fist against hers.

"... ouch. I can't take blunt strong contact with you unless I find myself in Pactio Mode, sempai."

"Oh, sorry. Well, Konoe-san's already here, right? And I think only two of those knuckles seem dislodged..."

Matoi hummed, with a hand on a cheek. "Honnoji, hmmm? I should call Nonon-chan one of these days, just to see how she's doing. She was my first same gender extra-academic Deep Love, you know... although you're so much cuter, of course, Chisame-sama..."

Chisame shook her head. "Why do you still act like that's going to actually happen?"

* * *

"Yeah, well, writing a few rival schools for Mahora is fine," OM allowed, "but going overboard trying to place the plot in schools all over the city, like I did in _The Best Laid Plans_, it's just too difficult to coordinate. Setting absolutely everything in Mahora, while breaking the suspension of disbelief, also makes it all that much easier to manage."

"Right," Kageyama nodded, shifting her legs around, with just as much poise and class as she did everything else. Except for brutal murder with axe. "What if we reach a temporary compromise, then? Until you finally sort out what's what you want to do in the long run, and since you're too soft hearted to delete all your previous failed stories without posting an ultimate proper replacement first, why don't you use THIS fanfic as a showcase for your ideas until you can streamline them all into a single coherent narrative?"

"Oh! You mean a series of Unequally inspired stories basically following a core continuity template, but where each individual story can adapt its own set of special circumstances and details, playing loosely with the setting? Like an anthology? In the vein of what the _Legends of the Dark Knight_ comic title did for the Batman franchise?"

Kageyama patted his scalp. "That's my little modern DC encyclopedia!"

Kaede smiled adorably. "Thank you, Miss Pre Crisis!"

OM blinked in slow realization. "You mean... like the approach the Dragon Ball movies took to the series' timeline? It could work...!"

"NO DRAGON BALL!" Kaede and Kageyama warned him.

OM sniffled, eyes lost in the distance. "That's it...! That's what I hoped to find through this brainstorm! Well, that, and posting those deleted scenes somewhere so all that work wouldn't be wasted forever, like tears in the rain! Acid rain, at that! You are the best...! What would I ever do without you?"

"I can think of a few possibilities, but none's too pleasing," Kageyama hummed along.

"... no Dragon Ball, right? You wouldn't ever do that, correct?" Kaede kept on asking.

And that, dear readers, all two of you, was how this Unequally-inspired anthology started. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go have dinner. See you later!

* * *

Next Time: A thrilling filler adventure where Negi, hopefully, doesn't have sex with anyone!

* * *

"By the way," Kageyama asked, "you still will keep writing for _Side Conquests_ all the same, won't you?"

"Of course I will keep it up! Why wouldn't I?" OM asked back.

"That's all I really wanted to know, and I'm pleased to hear it!" she smiled very beautifully, lowering her looming axe in a thankfully harmless way.


	4. Batman v Superman- Dawn of Justice

**What if OverMaster Had Written the Trailer for Batman v. Superman-Dawn of Justice?**

* * *

_Unequally Productions Present: _

_Based on Characters Created by DC Comics: _

_Well, it actually was National Comics at the time: _

_Also, man, Bob Kane was a dick:_

* * *

"Is it really surprising," the voice in the darkness said, "that the most powerful man in the world would be a controversial figure?"

"So, um, who are you anyway?" asked another voice in the darkness. "God, where's the light switch in this room? You're wearing pants, aren't you? Don't walk any closer, that's all I'm saying... Forget the light switch, where's the fucking door?!"

* * *

_"The population of this planet is looking for a savior..."_

Brief cutaway to Twilight Sparkle reading a book under a tree.

She blandly looked at the screen. "Sorry. Wrong planet."

_"But we are talking about a being-"_

_"An **alien** being. One whose very existence..."_

* * *

Superman wondered why there were so many weird guys with their faces painted black and white like skulls in the crowd cheering and reaching out for him. Had he walked into a Karate Kid movie or something?

* * *

_"- we aren't being told the truth-"_

_"- defies our sense of priorities-"_

_"He's a mutant, I tell you! Down with the dirty muties!"_

_"Spider-Man is a menace!"_

_"Is Frank Miller writing this thing, or is someone just flipping like mad through the channels? Seriously, just settle already for a-"_

_"Abdo-Flattener! Flattens your abdominals as much as it flatters them! Call now; our operators are waiting for your-"_

_"This is our planet!"_

_"This! Is! Sparta!"_

* * *

Superman lifted the car over his head and tossed it away as the hapless gangsters fled in terror, taking their hands to their heads.

BADASS LOOKING!

* * *

_"Human beings have a terrible story of-"_

_"Tragedy!"_

_"Hunger!"_

_"War!"_

_"Famine!"_

_"Pestilence!"_

_"Jersey Shore!"_

_"- following those with great power-"_

_"- absolute power corrupts absolutely-"_

_"- a great responsibility-"_

_"But Goku can beat Superman!"_

_"Chaos!"_

_"Have you ever been to Bahia, my friend?"_

_"Why doesn't Batman just kill the Joker?"_

_"Oh look, it's this thread again..."_

* * *

Superman watched, confused and uncomfortable, as the SWAT members lowered their weapons and knelt before him, opening a wide path for him to walk through.

Then, much to his horror, they shot themselves in the heads, all at the same time.

He looked, aghast, at the scrawny well dressed man at the other end of the underground chamber. "Why have you done this?!"

The boy smiled with fabulous malice and slicked his short, dark brown hair back. "This is... the power of the Emperor! The Geass!"

* * *

_"Maybe he's only trying to do the right thing."_

_"Now we have an idea, don't we?"_

_"He's out of control!"_

_"Marvel movies are better anyway!"_

_"Demons don't come from Hell-"_

* * *

"Hm, yes, actually, we do," Hild said.

* * *

_"- they come from Heavens..."_

* * *

"Oh, come on, that's just bull..." Hild groaned.

* * *

_"The world is excited with all he can do. But nobody asked him _**_what _**_he should do."_

* * *

"GO HOME! GO HOME! GO HOME!" the crowds chanted.

He looked up at the gigantic statue, on whose chest they had painted in red, over the 'S' shield, 'FALSE GOD'.

* * *

"That's how it starts," Bruce Wayne darkly said, his mood darkened, standing in the darkness before the display of the dark costume. "The rage, the fever, the sense of powerlessness..."

He looked into the empty eyes of the hollow black cowl.

"It makes good men... _cruel_."

* * *

The above was a perfect description of what Akamatsu Ken did to OverMaster.

* * *

In 2016.

* * *

Thunder followed the lightning, as the underground passage was briefly lightened, allowing a momentary view of all the graffiti over the filthy walls and thick columns.

'WHO WATCHES THE WATCHMEN?'

'FOR A GOOD TIME, CALL EDNA'

'WHEN IS A PYGMY LIKE A BASKETBALL PLAYER?'

After waiting a few more days, the Riddler decided his next message should be left at a more public place.

* * *

The armored Batmobile blasted its way through the narrow streets as it was fiercely bombarded from above.

Maybe fans hadn't accepted Affleck so readily after all...

* * *

He stood at the middle of Crime Alley, looking up at the lone red and blue figure hovering high above him.

**_"Tell me,"_** the man in the black armor growled, under the cold and intense rainfall, **_"do you bleed?"_**

The flying man landed before him, on his feet, making the city tremble.

**_"Because you'll bleed."_**

* * *

**BATMAN V. SUPERMAN- DAWN OF JUSTICE**.

* * *

Definitely not directed by Axel Braun.


	5. Unevenly Rational and Emotional Trailer

"Are you my Master?" the gorgeous young looking blonde in the long blue dress with armor plate on the chest and gauntlets repeated, with a voice that was cold and devoid of any feelings.

"Gah...!" Shirou blurted out.

"That is a 'Yes', then," the woman nodded. "Negatives are usually conveyed as 'Geh'..."

Then the wall behind her exploded into one million splinters, and something broke in, slamming into the girl like a train at full speed. However, somehow, the young female managed to block it with an armored glove, then to swiftly swing the blade she had been carrying up, slashing through a section of her attacker's decaying ribcage, although missing its center. The figure, which sure enough, was the self proclaimed Judge, backed away with a nasty, vicious cackle, a gun in each hand.

"Yesssssss!" he hissed. "It'd been too long ssssssince another hurt me. I've missssssed the pain, the sssssssharp caresssssssss of a bladed edge for ssssssssssso long..."

"Foul creature of darkness," the woman growled, keeping her sword ready and easily falling into a protective stand before Shirou. "I can detect your cruel killing intent even easier than I'd see the light of the sun in the middle of the Summer. And it's not even the dutiful urge to slay an enemy in war, is it?"

He trained his guns on her, although she didn't even flinch. "That'sssssss right. I'd kill every woman, child, elder and unborn in thisssss world if I had the chance. All are the ssssssame, for there are no innocentssssss. Life isssss a crime, **the sssssentence isssssss death!**"

And he opened fire.

It was at this point that someone up there realized that, amongst all the good, nice things, too many mistakes had been made, and perhaps reality had jumped the shark just a bit too much…

* * *

Disclaimer: _Mahou Sensei Negima_ and all related elements and characters are the property and creation of Akamatsu Ken, and the authors of this humble piece have made no material profit from it, and never will do.

_Ah my Goddess!_ and all its characters were created by and are the property of Fujishima Kosuke.

_Mai Hime_ and all its characters belong to Sunrise.

Batman, Superman and all related characters and elements belong to DC Comics.

All other characters mentioned also belong to their respective copyright holders. We make no money out of them, either.

Any resemblance of anything in this story with anything in real life beyond 'human beings have eyes and legs' is a simple coincidence.

Thanks a million to Shadow Crystal Mage, Darkenning, and all others who collaborated with Unequally Rational and Emotional.

* * *

**OverMaster Presents: Unevenly Rational and Emotional**.

* * *

Coming Soon.


End file.
